Fuego
by CrazyLook26
Summary: "El fuego del infierno tu vida perseguirá, pero con tu propio fuego lo combatirás y si no es suficiente el oro a tu vida volverá" Escuchar la profecía fue la parte fácil, lo que ella no sabía era que esto tendría consecuencias y estas consecuencias la cambiaran de una forma totalmente inesperada.


-CAPITULO UNO-

La casa de mis abuelos es muy grande, somos muchos y tienen espacio para todos nosotros, quizás no es la mejor mansión, pero es nuestro hogar. Y me gusta, tienen un montón de cosas, que ni siquiera usan, pero están para decorar la casa.

La tensión es algo inevitable en la mesa, pues mi prima Lily, estaba hablando cosas inapropiadas sobre mi y Scorpius Malfoy. Me levanto arrastrando mi silla por el suelo, miro a mis primas con mis ojos de color rojo como el fuego (Mis ojos son verdes, pero tienden pasar a ser rojos cuando me enfado.) , y sin más comienzo hablar.

-¿Sabes, Pequeña Potter?-Dije demasiado molesta, tratando de no sacar mi varita y hacerlas desaparecer con estilo-mañana cuando te le acerques, procura hacerlo delante de todo el colegio, quizás a la hora del almuerzo sea lo más apropiado. Para que toda esa gente vea, la clase de perra que es la hija de Harry Potter, serás la chica que quiere con el novio de su prima y con respecto a ti, Lucy, tu deberías ir corriendo con el chisme a todos.

Las dos se quedaron totalmente calladas e inmóviles, sin nada más que decir, le pedido disculpas a mis abuelos y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando abro la puerta, a mis pies esta una caja negra, la tomo y entro de nuevo en casa. Me siento en el suelo, abro la caja con rapidez y al abrirla comienzo a registrar _s_in pararme a pensar quien podría haber enviado el paquete. Saque un huevo de Dragón y luego una bola con algo azul por dentro, solo con el tacto de mi mano, la bola comenzó hablar: "_El fuego del infierno tu vida perseguirá, pero con tu propio fuego lo combatirás y si no es suficiente el oro a tu vida volverá_"

Las miradas de todas están sobre mí. Entonces me puse de pie rápido, con la bola azul y el huevo entre mis manos. Lily y Lucy se acercaron junto con mis abuelos para enterarse mejor, Hugo por otra parte decidió quedarse comiendo, es muy parecido a nuestro padre.

-Una profecía- Musito mi abuelo mientras rascaba su barba, después de ponerse más viejo, tomo eso como costumbre- habla de tu vida, pero no sabría cómo interpretar esas palabras.

-Podrían significar cualquier cosa- Aseguro mi abuela, algo nerviosa- deberíamos comunicarnos con mi hijo de inmediato.

No habían pasado dos segundos, cuando mi abuela había mandado a todos para las habitaciones de arriba. Pusimos el huevo con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa, mi abuelo y mi abuela intentaron oír de nuevo la profecía pero ya era imposible.

Estuvimos toda la tarde, esperando a mi padre. Finalmente cuando mi padre llego, junto a él venía una mujer, pero hasta que esta no se quito la capucha de la túnica no pude ver su rostro. Era la profesora Sybill Trelawney, en su cara habían más arrugas que la últimas vez, lleva los mismos lentes redondes y de color negro y caminaba con una pequeña bolsa llena de cosas. Mi padre me saludo con la mano, mientras la profesora se acercaba a mí completamente y me viene abrazar, pero solo con tocarme su cara se ve aterrorizada.

-La maldad esta caminado hacia a ti, viene hacer daño y sin piedad-Dijo la profesora Trelawney, mientras salía de una especie de trance momentáneo-pero tú eres poderosa, de una manera que tu ni siquiera sabes, tienes habilidades que te hacen una bruja como ninguna. En tu camino también se van a cruzar dos personas más, una que quieres pero no te entiende y otra persona que te quiere pero también entiende.

Nadie podía hablar, todos estaban nerviosos y tenían miedo, todos excepto yo.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?-Pregunte.

-Poner en el huevo en fuego, hazte una cortada justo donde comienza la muñeca y deja que caiga tu sangre sobre el huevo-Dijo la profesora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, luego se sentó frente a la chimenea y con un hechizo prendió el fuego-el Dragón está deseando conocerte.


End file.
